1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device in which a light-emitting element on a mounting portion is sealed with glass by using a die.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known in which a light-emitting element on a mounting portion is sealed with glass (e.g., see JP-A 2005-223222). The light-emitting device described in JP-A 2005-223222 has a flip-chip-type LED element formed of a GaN-based semiconductor compound, a substrate having a wiring layer electrically connected to the LED element, and a glass sealing portion which seals the LED element and is adhered to a surface of the substrate. The glass sealing portion is formed in a dome shape and an upper surface thereof has a curved surface.
In the meantime, when press-molding is performed by using a die which adheres firmly to the upper surface of the glass sealing portion for manufacturing the light-emitting device described in JP-A 2005-223222, there is a possibility that the glass material adheres to the die when the die is separated from the glass material and the shape of the upper surface of the glass sealing portion is thereby deformed with respect to the desired shape. In addition, if a gas is produced from the glass or the substrate, etc., during the molding, the gas enters between the die and the glass material, and thus, it is also not possible to accurately mold the upper surface of the glass sealing portion.